Davis: The Star
by TKLF42
Summary: Four years after the end of 02, Davis enters a Californian exchange program. There he picks up a new life dream and accomplishes it, to become the greatest singing star of all time. The reason why; to get Kari to notice him. (Don't get upset at pairings and don't complain about the end unless you have constructive criticism)
1. Chapter 1: Davis

I don't own Digimon and I'm pretty sure Clarasitaville, California doesn't exist

I decided to write this one after realizing that no matter how much I _loathed_ Kara and her light powers, I never disliked Davis. Granted, the series does portray him as an idiot. However, I decided to cut him some slack and send him to California, four years after finishing 02.

...

Kari, ah Kari. From the very first moment I saw her in class I knew she would become my meaning in life. Her smile, her hair, her- I'm getting off topic. Anyways, it's true that I spend a lot of time with Kari. Some say that I spend so much time with her that I am annoying. To all those people, I would have gone if Kari had told me to. Gone away I mean, before a while ago I didn't even know I could leave her forever, leave her life and never see her again. A while ago I was accepted into the exchange program at Clarasitaville High School in California. I had gotten into the Music program even though I begged to be in soccer, cooking, or at least business (for my noodle cart). I don't know anything about music!

So now there I was, on a plane to California. Because there were so many exchange students coming from Europe too, we practically went all the was around the world. Students arrived from Ireland, the Netherlands, and we even made a stop in Australia to pick up five students. Now matter how many students we picked up, the seat next to me was empty. At last we made one last stop in London before heading to California. Lunch, a cold sandwich was provided seeing as the total flight has been 12 hours and 30 minutes long. At last, the last few students got on board and the seat next to me was filled.

She was a girl. A blonde one at that. One may say she looked pretty and I might have fallen for her if not for my loyalty to Kari. This girl's face was round and when she spoke her English accent was thick.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany. What's your name?" She asked.

"_Do you speak Japanese?_" I asked her. The confused expression on her face gave me the answer so I quickly turned it into a joke. "Relax." I said in English. "I speak English. My name is Davis."

"What program did you get into?" She asked.

"Music." I told her. "What about you?"

"Biology." Tiffany replied. I raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "You don't even know me and can detect a lie. Somebody was paying attention to the list of courses. I got into Music to but only because I want to be a musician's agent. Maybe I'll be yours if you get good." It was my turn to laugh.

"I don't think so." I told her. "I'm not that good at singing and I'm guessing the only put me in because there was no room anywhere else. I mean, singing 'Happy Birthday' doesn't really prove my talent."

"Sing it then." Tiffany told me.

"What do you mean?"

"Sing 'Happy Birthday' for me." She explained. "I want to hear you."

"Oh... okay" What harm could 'Happy Birthday' do? So I sang. When I opened my eyes, Tiffany had her mouth open.

"Well no wonder..." She said. We were silent for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2: A Slight Hitch

As we filed off the airplane our chaperones instructed us to get our luggage and meet them at the bus in thirty minutes. That didn't sound too bad. I quickly lost sight of Tiffany and focused myself to the task.

Step 1: Get Luggage. I had made the wise decision of bringing a neon blue suitcase on the trip. That way, I couldn't get mixed with another student. My brilliant plan worked of course, there were no neon blue suitcases on the baggage claim. I mean it, mine had disappeared. Out of curiosity I walked up to the 'help' desk and cleared my throat.

"Have you happened to see any neon blue luggage around?" I asked the man behind the desk. He looked down at me in surprise.

"Now that you mention it the flight attendants did mention something about the luggage compartment coming open." He said. "They managed to close it but only after something neon blue fell out."

I opened my mouth to speak, to curse, to sue this lousy airplane but my response was cut off. The chaperones were calling for all of us to go to the bus. I closed my mouth and gave the man a dirty look before heading out the spinning door.

Step 2: Get on the bus. I was last due to my talk with the desk person and only one seat was open. A muscular boy who appeared at least one year older than me was sitting in the seat. His hair was bright red, his eyes a piercing blue. He stared off into space, mouth slightly open. Great, I got a stupid sporty one.

"Hi!" I said, trying to be friendly. "My name's Davis." Silence. "What's yours?"

"Uhnnnnn." He moaned, still staring off into the distance. I looked at him quizzically. What a weirdo.

Okay, don't get me wrong, I play soccer. I play basketball too. The reason, Kari. She went to every soccer game so I joined the team to get her attention. Unfortunately for me, she only went to support her big brother. I stayed on the team so that I wouldn't get on Tai's bad side. When Kari started cheerleading for the basketball team, I joined with gusto. So what if she never noticed me and very clearly cheered for TK every single time? She was the light of my life, the meaning of me. More than a friend. When people define me they don't say loyal, or brave, or anything like that. I'm just that one guy who follows Kari around. One day though, Kari will turn around and finally see the person who has stood by her no matter what.

While I was off daydreaming about Kari, the bus was pulling into the Clarasitaville parking lot. We all got out of the bus and awaited further instructions. One of the chaperones (I guessed he was the principal) gathered us into a group and began dismissing people by host. At last, I was the only person left and the principal approached me.

"Daisuke?" He asked. I winced and nodded. Nobody called me by my full name, nobody."No luggage?" I nodded again. "Your host cancelled on us and one of the other hosts stepped in." He explained. "That is... as long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch." I nodded again and he gestured to a friendly-looking lady with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm Ms. Donile. I hope you don't mind two sons and a fellow exchange student Daisuke."

"Davis." I said. "You can call me Davis."

"Well then Davis," Said Ms. Donile. "Meet Tiffany!"

"We've... already met." I explained, seeing Tiffany. "On the plane."

"Oh..." Ms. Donile said, winking at Tiffany. "On the plane.

"Oh it's not like that." I explained, blushing. "I- I already have somebody in Odaiba." Ms. Donile rolled her eyes and Tiffany laughed. With that, we piled into the car and headed to our home for the next six months.


	3. Chapter 3: Two twins and One Great Plan

When we arrived at Ms. Donile's house, I fit right in. Both of her two sons were at tutoring and Donile decided to cook us a big meal. That left Tiffany and I alone in the living room to talk.

"So," she paused. "Who's this girl in Odaiba?"

"Oh Kari?" I began. "She's... perfect. Her brown hair, those soft eyes. Kari's smart but she always puts others above herself."

"You two together?" Tiffany prodded.

"Sorta." I replied, staring at the ceiling. "At least, I hope so. I've been trying to get her attention but-"

"Moooom!" Someone yelled. "We're home!" Ms. Donile rushed to the door and opened it. Two identical twin boys with black hair and brown eyes practically bounced in.

"Twins, meet the exchange students. Tiffany and Davis, meet the twins." She introduced us.

"I'm Kenneth and this is Garo." Said the one on the right. I noticed that Kenneth had a scar on his eye. That was sure to help keep them separate.

"You never told us there were two." Garo sniffed. "And one of them is a _boy_."

"Don't be rude." Ms. Donile said. "Davis's host cancelled last minute and so we're letting him sleep on the couch."

"You mean to tell me we're going to have somebody sleeping on our couch?!" Garo said, crossing his arms. "Who's head of household here, you or us?"

"Yeah." Kenneth said. "There is no way he's sleeping on our couch." Kenneth turned to me before breaking out into a smile. "He can have my bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Ms. Donile asked, worried.

"On Garo's bed of course." Kenneth shrugged. "Now, what's for dinner?"

"And when?" Garo added.

"It should take another hour." Ms. Donlie said. Seeing her son's worried expressions, she added, "Why don't you take Tiffany and Davis into your room and get to know each other?"

So that's how I found myself in some sort of cultic circle on the carpet surrounded by two teenage boys and an attractive girl. We sat in silence, none of us willing to break the silence. Finally, Garo yawned and Kenneth started talking.

"So what track did you get into?" Kenneth asked our half of the circle and somehow making eye contact with both of us at the same time.

"Music." We replied simultaneously, looking at each other.

"What a coincidence!" Garo said. "We're in music too!"

"The Donile brothers recording studio!" Kenneth exclaimed. "I can see it now. Why are you guys in?"

"Tiffany's in to be a singers agent and I-"

"Davis has the raw talent." Tiffany said, cutting me off. Garo and Kenneth looked at me with a new interest.

"Uh.." I said uncomfortably.

"He's getting nervous!" Garo laughed. "Why don't we tell him secrets so that we're nervous too!"

"Good idea bro." Kenneth said. "Let's see... I wrote my name on the top of Garo's homework yesterday because I didn't do mine."

"So that's where it went!" Garo exclaimed, tackling his brother playfully.

"Me next!" Tiffany called, making the two brothers sit up straight to listen. "I forgot my lucky necklace at home on purpose so that my mother would have to run after me!"

"My turn!" Garo exclaimed. "My full name is Garenitalopof (Gar-en-it-uh-low-pa-f) and I decided to have everybody call my Garo because of a wolf I met this one time-" Kenneth nudged him before he could say anything else.

"So now will you show us your talent?" Kenneth asked. My palms started sweating. "Please?" He added. I sighed and sung 'Happy Birthday' like on the airplane leaving the group in silence.

"I just had the greatest idea!" Tiffany said excitedly. "If I could get him into a talent show and put you two in the sound, we could become well known. All we need is an original song..."

"I could write one." I suggested.

"It's a plan!" Tiffany exclaimed. I realised what had just happened, I had signed up to not only write a song but perform it for a lot more than three people. Great, me and my big fat mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: How to Hollywood

I expected class to be really hard. If all went wrong I'd be sent back to Odaiba. So that night I stressed and that morning I stressed and by school I had memorized the schedule. Math first.

"Alright," said the teacher, "because we have some new exchange students we're going to introduce ourselves by saying our name and our favorite color. I'll start, my name is Mrs. Dolores and my favorite color is purple."

We went around the room, introducing every one of us. Among the two other exchange students in the class was Tiffany but she was on the other side of the room. I could just barely make out that her favorite color was orchid. That's when I finally recognized who was sitting with me at the table of two, it was that weird guy from the bus! Without his face being numb, he looked really different. _Really_. He held himself high and seemed to have that same Hollywood smile that TK had. With my luck, this guy would be such a TK and- wait a second. Kari wasn't here! I didn't need to bother myself with getting rid of another pesky low-life.

"Hello," the guy next to me said when it was his turn. "My name is Daniel and my favorite color is maroon." He sat back down and left the classroom in whispers.

"Hi," I tried to be a friendly as possible. "You can call me Davis and _my_ favorite color is turquoise." When I sat back down the room whispered more than ever.

"Alrighty, since we just got back from winter break, I think it's time to show what you know," said Mrs. Dolores. "With a pop quiz!" I moaned with the rest of my class.

Mrs. Dolores passed out papers while I searched my backpack for pencils. Ah well, a pen would do, right? The teacher instructed us to flip our papers. I did as I was told and stared down, expecting to see a jumble mess of numbers. The same mess that I had somehow gotten a 'B-' from. Lucky for me, they all seemed in place. In fact... why, I had learned this last school year! Talk about easy. At this rate, school would be a breeze.

School was a breeze. The Music specialization classes didn't start for a week and the rest of them were basically like Math. Tell me your name. Take this quiz. Here's your homework. In English we only had five pages to do for our essay. FIVE! Really, the only interesting thing was American History. I didn't know anything about American History. Well, except the whole 'Japanese Internment Camps' thing. Which strangely was only known by about half the class. Anyways, I figured I'd have plenty of time to write a song for voice and... the only instrument I had was piano. Ah well, that would have to do. If the song became popular enough, news of it might reach Kari in Odaiba. Odaiba... O..dai...ba.. I got it! I would right a song about Odaiba.

...

'Twas the night before concert and all through the house, not a creature could be sleeping, not even the mouse. Soundcheck, soundtrack, one, two, three. I was running the song by Tiffany. She said it was great but honestly, I'm not so sure. I hope she isn't just being nice.

...

The day of the concert arrived all too quickly. As if out of the blue, there I was on the stage, preparing to give my performance. The crowd stared at me with judgement. Thank Kari for my lack of stage fright. I opened my mouth and sang.

(Please pretend he sang a killer country song with the piano. I'm not willing to put up with all the judgement I'd get if I actually wrote a song...)

I opened my eyes to peek at the audience. Everyone was silent. Was that bad? One person clapped slowly, another joined in. Suddenly there was a roar of applause. I smiled and practically floated off the stage. Tiffany was waiting for me.

"That was great," She said. "You really are-"

"So you're Davis," said a middle-aged woman. "Would you mind opening one of my concerts? They just can't seem to get any tickets sold. I'd pay you $100." I looked at Tiffany and she winked.

"What day do you need me?" I asked. Five minutes later and we had a booking for next Saterday. It was time to write another song but first... we explained it to Kenneth and Garo. They both high-fived one another.

"And that," said Tiffany, folding her arms with a smirk on her face. "Is how you Hollywood."


	5. Chapter 5: Picnic

Davis had successfully opened up concerts, closed concerts, gotten Garo and Kenneth in a much better financial place, and collected $15,000 for Tiffany and himself. Sometimes, just when he thought that she didn't do much after all, she would tell him about another concert she had gotten him into. He was passing all his classes with 'A's and couldn't wait for the next three months to pass so he could see Kari. He was thinking up lyrics to his 10th song, 'My Name is Superman', when his picked buzzed.

'Davis, hoping you could go for a picnic to the digital world. Can you get away and join us on the beach at five?'

~Tai

Davis jumped. How could he forget about the digital world? Kari would be there! Davis could feel his excitement rising. Only to be crushed again. He had only been opening and closing concerts, Kari would have no clue what he did. If so... it would be best to keep it a surprise. Davis closed his eyes and imagined Kari's room covered in posters and her tables covered in albums, all starring him. He opened his eyes again. All he needed was an excuse.

"Tiffany," he called, putting his shoes on. "I'm going for a walk alone to find some inspiration."

"I-" Tiffany looked as if she were thinking. "Was- err- going to the park." Davis reached for the laptop bag just as she did.

"Why do you need the laptop at the park?" He asked.

"Why do you need the laptop on a walk?" Tiffany retorted. There was an awkward silence.

"Can I borrow Garo's laptop?" Davis asked. He knew that each of the boys had one as well. Walking into their room, he saw one of the laptops on a desk with... the digiportal on the screen.

"I'll take that one." Tiffany chuckled nervously, trying to shove the laptop into a bad before Davis could study the screen. Too late.

"You-" Davis paused, confused. "You're a digidestined too?" Tiffany's eyes grew bigger than his when he had first seen Kari. And that's saying something. She pulled out a magenta digivice. Davis pulled out his.

"Digiport, open!" They cried out at the same time.

Davis felt the familiar feeling of flying until he was... falling. He landed on top of Tiffany who screamed. Davis blushed and quickly got off her, muttering something about landings. His flame-airplane-jackety thingy was back! Tiffany... She was wearing a spring green summer dress with a butterfly clip. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Kari, he was sure they would be fast friends.

"Tiffany is back," cried a little butterfly digimon. "Tiffany is back!" The butterfly jumped into her arms.

"Davis, meet DemiKuwagamon," Tiffany said. "My personal digi-"

"Davis! Davis! Davis," Vermont charged at Davis. He skidded to a halt when he saw Tiffany. "Who's that?"

"This is Tiffany, a friend from California," I explained. "Tiffany, meet Veemon."

"I know you," DemiKuwagamon said, pointing at Veemon. "You defeated the Digimon Emperor."

"That's me!" Veemon said proudly.

"And you wouldn't stop talking about it, you annoying 'mon'." DemiKuwagamon said. Veemon lowered his head in shame.

"Come on," Davis said. "There are some people I want you to meet?" He dragged her through the forest by when wrist while she followed, confused. They stopped on the beach and Davis checked his digitize, five on the dot.

"Davis?" Asked a voice, stepping out of the trees. Not Tai but... Kenneth? Garo stepped out behind him.

"That explains the digiport," Tiffany said "Anyways, this is my digimon, Demi-"

"Davis," Cried Tai, running over to me from farther down the beach, "Long time no see."

"I know." Davis said, turning to face him.

"The others should be here soon," Tai told him, looking around. "Who are these guys?"

"I think we'll save introductions until everybody is here." Tiffany said. Davis nodded, that made sense.

Five minutes later and everyone was sitting on the beach. Well, almost everyone. TK and Kari still weren't there. The thought of them alone together made Davis nervous.

"No Kari or TK?" Davis asked, trying to hid his fear. The other digidestined looked at one another, willing the other to speak.

"They both had... previous engagements." Joe said at last.

"Now tell us who your new friends are!" Tai said.

"I'm Tiffany," Tiffany began. "And this is my partner DemiKuwagamon."

"Not _the _Kuwagamon?" Izzy asked. Davis glared at him and he quickly fell quiet.

"I'm Kenneth and this is MicroMyomon." He said, quickly. MicroMyomon was a black bat with red hair.

"As in, Myotismon?" Joe asked. Davis elbowed him, hard.

"And I'm Garo, Kenneth's twin," Garo said "This is MiniPuppamon." He gestured to a version of MicroMyomon who seemed to be made out of wood. The digidestined stayed silent but Davis new what they were going to say.

"You remember what Gennai told us after we defeated VeniMyotismon," he said, in an effort to calm their fears. "When an evil digimon dies all it's evil dies with it. They've been taught only good and therefore the evil isn't in them anymore." A few shoulders relaxed but everyone still looked skeptical.

"We came here for brunch right?!" Tai said. Everyone nodded and began eating like they'd never see another piece of food for the rest if their lives. Davis, however, was still confused. Brunch? It was dinner, wasn't it? Then he remembered the time change. It may be a Friday night for him but it was a Saturday morning for them. With that, he dove right in, eating like there was no tomorrow.

...

A chapter in which nothing happens, besides a few introductions.


	6. Chapter 6: Go Ahead and Skip

Whoops, just realized I switched points if view. Don't worry, I'll go back to first-person.

...

This was it, my big break. Because of my reputation for opening and closing various concerts, there were hundreds of people here. Some were fans of bands I had helped out, some were locals hoping to catch new tunes. Using the money we had earned over the past four months, Tiffany had booked us a concert of our own. Of my own. If all went well this had more than enough profit to get us another concert next Saterday.

(A/N: I did actually write a song but like I said, I've seen what flamers can do. Basically a song about how Davis loves Kari for her personality, not just her looks and that others will 'woo' her but they can't love her more than him)

The screaming, the clapping, the obsessed people who memorized the words and sang along. I must have a really good voice to get popular in such a small amount of time. In all the confusion of afterwards, I found it hard to comprehend what Tiffany, Kenneth, and Garo were saying. Garo held up a paper entitled, 'Land Deed' Something about them suffering enough money from us to start a business. An album layout. Something about a T-Shirt deal.

A month later Kenneth and Garo were already finalising the album and I was on the fronts of half the kids at school's t-shirts. I had died my hair pink, Kari's favorite color. Tiffany had begun whisking away reporters. She even got one of those talk stations to talk about me. Don't tell her but I heard her on the phone, discussing the problem and solution of being an agent at her age. She won the argument, duh. There was another phone call after my fifth personal concert about a west-coast tour and getting our parent's permission to come back after checking with them in our respective countries. I knew that Kari would have to come back with me, she had to.

...

Utterly terrible writing. So very, very rushed. I just want to get the point across that Davis is officially an American pop star that they would know existed in Odaiba. Once again, I just wanted to get this off my plate.


	7. Chapter 7: Fan Girls

A/N: I meant it when I said you could skip the last chapter. Let's just say Davis is an American pop star with an album that is going viral around the world. Kenneth and Garo opened a recording studio and Tiffany has gotten permits to be Davis's agent.

...

I looked out the window, at the wonderful world below me. Japan. Was it really home? My life here seemed so distant, so far away. But not Kari. Kari was so close I felt like I could touch her. I was on the plane with only five other students now, Odaiba airport was the second-to-last base to touch. Tiffany had gotten off hours ago. I stuck my ear buds in and sand along to, 'A Message for Odaiba' and 'Angel of my Heart.'

"Please brace for landing." Said the mechanical voice of the airplane. "We hope you enjoyed your flight." I got up and stretched my legs. Boy, long flights sure made my legs stiff. I got off the plane and pulled up my hood so nobody would see my face.

"Look!" Shouted a girl about my age who was next to me at baggage claim. Everybody looked to where she was pointing, me.

"It's Davis!" Said another girl ans suddenly I was covered head to toe in adoring fan girls and paparazzi. Shoot. Grabbing my blissfully arriving suitcase and quickly checking that it was mine, I sprinted- no joke- away at speeds that would make Ken jealous.

"Oh hi Davis," Said Jun who was waiting at the door. "I heard about your new career..."

"Where's the car?" I asked, looking around wildly. Jun noticed the girls running after me.

"Right here." She said. My mom and dad were waiting in our run-down little car. I rushed into the car and we drove away.

"So you're a pop star now Davis," my mom said. "And you're moving away?!"

"Yeah, what happened to you hating the Music program?" Dad asked.

"How did you find time to do this and get straight 'A's?" Jun asked.

"Do you know how many fan girls have shown up at our house researching when you would get back?" Dad asked. Jeez, I had completely forgotten about all the stress I would bring my family. I mentally kicked myself for being such a jerk.

"School was a breeze, don't worry I made friends, you can come visit me whenever you would like and as for the other stuff," I paused, lowering my head. "I'm sorry."

"D-did Davis j-just apologize?!" Jun asked, surprised. Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"You're going back to California to get more of that wood influence." My mom decided. And that was that.

...

Hair gel, personal t-shirt, recording of the musical background. I was ready to confess my love to Kari in a song. Bouquet of sunflowers, tied shoes, hoodie that would completely cover my face. I checked the mirror. Anything else? Oh, right.

'Hey Tai, do you mind if I come over to say hi to Kari after being gone so long?' I texted.

'Sure.' He replied almost instantaneously.

'Make it a surprise?' I asked him. Tai send me a thumbs-up emoji and I smiled. Man, would I mis that guy on tour.

I walked down the street, looking at all the people with t-shirts of me, all the people singing along to my songs. Stores were playing 'My Name is Superman', people huddled up around TV stores to watch a re-run of my live performance for NWATG TV. A talk show.

"Have you heard that Davis is in town?" A fan girl asked her friend excitedly. Fans were so much more bearable when they didn't know who I was. I thanked my sister for loaning me her old hoodie that she used for spying on Matt. I stopped outside Kari's apartment door and food a deep breath. This was it, I took off my hood and I knocked.

"Hello?" Kari opened the door and I sang my song. I was just quiet enough that only she could here.

"So Angel of Light," I asked, when I was done. She was staring at me like I was a crazy stranger. "What is your reply." I handed her the rose but she just looked at it in shock.

"Wh- Who are you?" She asked when her voice was back. It was my turn to be in shock.

"You don't know?" I asked. My courage failed as she shook her head. Perhaps she just wasn't into that kind of music. Maybe... at the airport... when my courage was back. Yes! Better idea! I'd get her to love me for sho I am by showing my true side instead of the headstrong athlete I pretended to be. The Digidestined would be coming to the airport when I left to go on tour. Kari would be there. She would see.


	8. Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye

I looked around at the airport. Where was Kari? Everybody except Kari and TK...

"Where are Kari and TK?" I asked. Matt shrugged, he was still jealous that I was more popular than him.

"They both said they had to go to the bathroom a while ago." Tai said.

"I'll see if they're out yet," I told him. "Don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

I shoved the hood over my face even more and began walking towards the bathrooms. Where was Kari? I asked a person coming out of the bathrooms if they had seen her. They told me that every stall was vacant. I spotted a long bench in a dark corner and began walking, to put my head in my hands. There was no way I would leave without talking to Kari.

"I love you so much." Davis heard. He got up, it was obvious he was intruding on two lovebirds. They saw him as he walked away.

"Hey it's that creep that was on TV once and showed up at my door," Said a female voice. "I didn't know who he was. Ever feel like you live under a rock." Wait a second...

"I did but now I see the light," said the male. "Kari." My mind snapped. That's who the voice belonged to! But... My hands, my mind, my heart. They all went into auto-mode. I was numb in terror and shock and sadness and pain. I felt myself walk up to them. My hand at the ready, ready to strike. Ready to slap Kari into next month. She saw my hand and her eyes grew wide in terror. My hand dropped. California really had changed me.

"My name's Davis." I said, turning and walking calmly back to the waiting area. I got out my ticked, my turn to get on.

"Did you find them?" Soda asked. I ignored her, all of them. Tears rushed into my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Do you have a ticket?" The woman asked them. I was down the hall and getting into the airplane.

"You okay?" Tiffany asked. I looked at her. Smart, funny, loyal. She had always been at my side. I was a fool.

"Of course," I said, leaning in to kiss her. "Never been better."

...

Poor Davis, I resisted the temptation to kill him from heart break. I might add a bonus chapter with Kari's thoughts when Davis showed up at her house and when he almost slapped her.


	9. Chapter 9: Kari's Thoughts on the Matter

It had been two months since Davis had left for California. It had been two months since TK confessed his love for me. Without Davis to worry about, I had confessed that I loved him too and that was that. Hope and Light, a match made in heaven. Tai had teased me for the first few weeks but he got over it, knowing what a nice guy TK was helped. I skipped to school, exited to see him yet again.

"Did you hear about that upstart musician in California?" A girl asked her friend in a shill voice.

"How could I not, he won the talent show," her friend giggled, " 'A Message for Odaiba'?"

"I hope it's me!" Said another friend of the two.

"Oh don't be silly," said the first. "Did you pay attention to his name at all? We don't stand a change against-" I heard their voices echo down the hallway. Who cared about upstart musicians in California? I had TK...

A couple days later...

"Sorry I can't make it to the Digidestined meeting Tai." I told my big brother.

"No problem, I understand that you have previous engagements with 'you-know-who' " he replied playfully.

"About that..." My voice trailed away. "Please don't tell Davis!"

"Your secret is safe with the Digidestined!" Tai fake saluted me before marching out of my room. Big brothers...

The week before Davis arrives...

"You're clueless Kari!" Said a girl from my class when we were in the hallway.

"Hee hee hee! I can't believe a charmer like him would fall in love with a girl who can't see past a little-league basketball player!" Said another.

"Do you even know who this is?" A girl held up a poster of an album with a guy on it. He was about my age and had pink hair that didn't match his tanned skin. The title was written in bold letters underneath, 'Angel of Light.'

"Umm..." I paused, thinking about it.

"I honestly feel bad for you Kari," said the girl who had held up the album, shaking her head. "The girl who could have married a rich, famous, handsome musician but who threw it all away." The girl shook her head again before leaving. One by one, each girl shook her head and left.

I felt terrible. Who was that guy? Why was everyone obsessed over him? How did he know that I had a digimon who was the Angel of Light? Boy, did I live under a rock.

The day that Davis comes over...

_And that's why I believe that everyone should have equal rights._ And... done! One five-page essay done and none to go (thankfully). I was going into the kitchen to get a drink when there was a light knock on the door.

"Kari, can you get that?!" Tai yelled me from the shower.

"Sure," I yelled back, opening the door. "Hello?"

There, in the doorstep, was the same guy who had been on that one girl's poster. And everyone's t-shirts. And a couple of hats. In person he looked almost familiar but my brain went numb when he started singing the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was about loving someone for who they were on the inside and how they had pretended to be someone else their whole life. The song captured the very concept of being forgotten and that their only goal in life was to get the attention on this one girl. When the song ended I suddenly found a sunflower, my favorite, in his hand.

"So Angel of Light," he said. "What is your reply?" I stared at the stranger.

"Wh- Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know?" He asked in shock. Standing there in silence I felt bad for the guy, should I know him? After a moment's silence he ran away, down the stairs of the apartment building and away from my line of sight.

"So who was is?" Tai asked, getting out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Just a random solicitor." I shrugged, putting it into the back of my mind.

At the airport...

TK and I were sitting on a bench, avoiding Davis before he left again. We didn't want to tell him about our relationship, it would break his heart. So instead we hid, claiming the need to use the restroom.

"I love you so much." TK said, cuddling up to me. There was a movement on the bench, someone was with us! The someone got up and began to walk away, knowing that we wanted privacy. Wait a second... a recognized that hair.

"Hey it's that creep that was on TV once and showed up at my door," I said, "I didn't know who he was. Ever fell like you live under a rock?" I noticed the guy hesitate.

"I did but now I see the light," TK said, holding my hand. "Kari." Time slowed down as the pink-haired guy turned around. I had seen this face before hadn't I, before the album? I wasn't given time to reflect on it because the guy pulled up a hand as if to slap me. My eyes grew wide in shock. The look in his eyes was something I had seen before, on a documentary about nature. This was a look of, 'you are prey.' I closed my eyes as the hand got closer- but the impact never came.

"My name's Davis." He walked away leaving me with TK, confused. Davis? That's where I had seen his face. How could I forget one of my friends? Was the song true, was I not just a pretty face? Had I thrown away someone who loved me just as much if not more than TK?

"There you are!" Tai cried running up to us.

"Did Davis find you little lovebirds?" Matt asked, looking at TK.

"He found out about us." Said TK.

"And we found out about him." I added.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yolei.

"That he was a pop star." I explained.

"You didn't know?!" The entire group including TK asked.

"You did?" I asked TK.

"Well I didn't look up to see who you were talking about," TK replied. "I guessed you already knew."

"None of you told me that Davis was an American pop star," I cried. "I expected better, especially from you TK!"

"Sorry..." he mumbled. And then I got angry.


	10. The End

This = Kari

_This_ = Davis

**This** = Both

_I stood on the stage, gazing out at the crowd of thousands, all of whom were waiting for a concert of my next album. I found Tiffany's face in the crowd and a thought occurred to me,_

I sat on the couch, head in my hands. Ever since the fight with TK I've been a war of something that I never thought about before. I heard the cheering of a crowd to see that the commercials were over, Davis was about to begin. I saw him look for something in the audience and the awareness flew over me again,

**If you love someone you're either going to break up or end up with them forever. And that's fine by me because,**

_It means that if Tiffany and I were meant to be together, we were meant to be together forever._

It means that sometimes things don't work out and no relationship should have to live up to a match made in heaven.

_I smiled at that thought and held my mouth up to the microphone_

I had a sad smile on my face as I watched Davis open his mouth

_I sang_

I listened

**We smiled**

**_)()()()**

**:_;_'_"_0_9_8_7_6_**

**(Enter tear space)**

If you seriously want this to turn into a Daikari, just find me four other reviewers who agree with you and I'll write another chapter - Chose between five, ten, twenty, or seventy years into the future when they meet again.

Five: Davis hit a songwriter's block and Tiffany leaves him for Garo. Davis decides to head back to Odaiba and see if his childhood crush can inspire his next big hit.

Ten: Tiffany was killed in a car crash while on world tour and Davis is overcome with grief. His next stop (and possibly his last)? Odaiba where he discovers a mysteriously familiar rising star in the female pop world. Who? I think you know.

Twenty: Davis is rich and famous and it all goes to his head. Tiffany divorces him and he requires early with enough money to be comfortable revenue for 50 years in t-shirts alone. He goes into the Digital World to get some advice from Veemon and instead finds and old friend... or an old enemy. Who? Kari of course!

Seventy: Tiffany dies of cancer and Davis takes his que that it's time to retire. He's at the park his life as a DigiDestined and his silly crush on Kari when he is visited by Tai, begging him say goodbye to Kari before the pneumonia finally takes her life. While delusional, Kari tells him about the best day in her life (this chapter).

Sorry if I got you guys out of the moment. It's not a long chapter, read it again. Because now I see why this has the most views. Seriously, 'We smiled'? How cliche was that?


End file.
